Coronary heart disease (CHD) is the buildup of a waxy substance called plaque in the arteries that supply blood to the heart. Plaque builds up over time and can eventually narrow arteries and reduce blood flow to the heart, leading to abnormal heart rate, heart attack or heart failure. CHD is the most common type of heart disease and the primary cause of death for men and women in the United States. Having high levels of low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol bad cholesterol and low levels of high-density lipoprotein (HDL) cholesterol good cholesterol increases risk for CHD. Currently, drugs that lower LDL cholesterol are used to help prevent CHD, but they are not completely effective. Scientists have recently explored the therapeutic effects of giving HDL cholesterol to patients with CHD at high risk for a heart attack. These investigators are developing a drug that mimics the effects of apoA-1, a building block of HDL cholesterol. The drug would increase HDL levels in the blood to treat and prevent CHD. The collaboration includes the completion of the following ongoing studies: - Synthesis of Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) and non-GMP material - Formulation development - Manufacture of drug product for clinical trials - Pharmacokinetic/absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion (PK/ADME) studies - IND-directed toxicology